


6:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Martha and Jonathan should ask Supergirl to go to the general store,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	6:46 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Martha and Jonathan should ask Supergirl to go to the general store,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned from a Smallville creature attacking him.

THE END


End file.
